Raven, Child of Chaos Kai
by Raven-V-Blackshade
Summary: Raven is Lucy's half-sister and they run away from Judd when Raven was 8. Two years they reunite, though it is only brief. Then seven years later, Raven finds Lucy covered in blood and being kick out of Fairy Tail. Angered, Raven claims vengeance and takes Lucy back to her own guild and reveals to her a secret that will change everything that Lucy once knew. Rated T for the usual.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**Hello! This story was given to me by it's true owners who asked my to finish it and make it more presentable. Their word not mine. The real owners of this are Frost-Sparrow, they share an account. I'll also be doing their other two stories, but later. For now here's _Raven, Child of Chaos Kai_!**

* * *

I looked out at the gardens below, _'my final night at this "Nightmare House", and then I'll be free to live the life I want. Both me and my sister. This is way too much stress for an eight year old!'_ I thought to myself as I watched flower petals dance upon the wind.

The petals were from Mama's little garden of flowers. Though the only ones in there now were roses, lilies, irises, and silver rains. **(The last one** **_Frost-Sparrow_ made up)**

"Ready to go?" A soft voiced whispered from behind me. I took one last look out at the small garden before turning around and smiling happily at the owner of the voice. "Yep! Let's get out of this 'Nightmare House' to the land beyond!" I whispered with excitement and determination, though on the inside I was scared out of my mind about what lay before us once we were free.

I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of anxiety and fear calm down to a dim nagging.

I opened my eyes and asked, "Got our friends?" "Yep!" "Our bags?" "Check and check." I turned to her just to make sure. She had two bags, one on each shoulder. One was mine, the other hers. She rolled her eyes when she saw me checking. "Can we go now?" She asked exasperated. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yep! Let's go Onee-chan!"

Now the hard part. Guards posted all around the house, locked windows and doors, and magic barriers to keep the unwanted out and the wanted in. Though entering a place like this is almost impossible, escaping a place like this is impossible, if you didn't have magic. And that's where I come in. I've got the ability to use a special kind of magic, a magic meant to have been lost thousands of years ago. The power of teleportation.

I grabbed Onee-chan's hand and closed my eyes, picturing the secret house Mama took us to when we were little. She had said, _'If you're ever in trouble and need somewhere to stay, come here.'_

I never really understood what she had meant until now.

Just before I activated my magic, we both heard foots steps in the corridor. They were headed toward our bedroom door.

Onee-chan turned to me and whispered quickly, "He's awake! I thought you said he was asleep!" I looked at her, the emotions in her eyes mirrored mine, fear. I shook my head and said, "He was, he must have woken up!"

The footsteps stopped in front of our door. There was a knock. A rough, but steady voice was heard through the door, "Girls open up. I know you're awake, I could hear you whispering."

I looked at my sister. We both wore the same face that said, _'Now or never.'_

"Gate of dimension, let your doors open and allow entrance to your bridge." I whispered quickly, closing my eyes to focus my magic. We were surrounded by a soft glow, as our father tried to open the door.

"Open this door this instant!" He yelled. I could hear the rage climbing into in his voice.

"Raven!" Onee-chan said, her voiced strained as I heard father started to unlock our door with is master key. "Hold on. I just need a few more seconds. If I don't get this right we could end up at the bottom of a lake." I breathed out.

I have trained myself to be able to teleport in an instant, but bringing someone along takes time.

I heard the door click and saw him swing it open, seeing what we were up to. "Raven, stop this now. You and your sister are the heirs to this family. I can't allow you leave." Father said in a dangerously low voice, coming toward us.

"Stay away Papa!" Onee-chan spat back, knowing that the more I was distracted, the more time it would take to get out. "Don't talk as if you care about us. All you care about is money. You only want me because I look like Mama, and Raven for her power."

I could tell that father, no Judd was taken aback by what she had said for he had stopped advancing toward us.

_'There!'_ I thought. I had finally located our destination.

"Onee-chan." I said while opening my eyes.

Onee-chan nodded her head, but then turned back to Judd saying, "Stay away from us."

We left.

**Time skip! Two months later**

"Are you sure about this?" My sister asked. I just smiled and said, "If we stay together then it will be easier for fa- Judd to catch us. I'm pretty sure he's not going to give up without a fight. Plus, I want to find my real father."

She nodded, "But promise me this Raven. On July 17th, two years from now, we meet back up."

I smiled and asked, "Where?"

"Umm... where indeed. I know! How about Magnolia, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail?"

"How about this instead. We don't just meet up in Magnolia, but we join Fairy Tail together. Well, unless one of us ends up joining before that."

My sister smiled, "It's a deal! And from now on call me by my name. That way if anyone found out who you really are-"

"Then no one will think of looking to you for information." I finished. Just then the train let out a whistle.

"Oh! It's time for boarding. You have to go. Good luck." My sister said as she wrapped my in a death grip of a hug.

I pulled away, and smiled. The train whistled again. I quickly picked up my bag and turned around as I arrived at one of the train doors.

"See you later!"

I sat down in a seat and looked out the window. I knew Onee-chan could handle herself, she was seven years older than me after all.

_'I can't wait to see her again. My beautiful twin sister, Lucy. Lucy Heartifillia.'_

* * *

**R&amp;R Minna. Matta Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Target and the Reunion

**Hello Minna! It's Raven here back with another chapter. I realized that if I update every other Sunday and my other story updates in the same sequence, I'm going to get very bored. So starting from this Sunday onward, I'm updating every other Sunday. Also with the Raven Tails, not mine. I just forgot to edit that out and am going to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot after a certain chapter.**

* * *

**Judd's P.O.V**

"Damn them!" I yelled, "They got away! And now both my heir and leverage against him are gone."

_'Oh I'm going to get them back, and so they don't escape again, it seems I'll just need to have one of them killed.'_ I thought, _'And I already know which one to choose.'_ I started to smile as a plan began to form. Just as I finished, a knock was sounded outside my door.

"Heartfilia-sama, the men were wondering what their orders are for the recovery of the young Hime-samas."

I smiled yet again, "Come in. I have their orders."

A man opened the door and walked in. After closing the door, he stood by the door and awaited orders.

"I want you to send out a request to all the guilds. Asking for the return of Lucy Heartfilia. The way she is returned is up to them as long as she's not severely injured or worse. The reward is 1,000,000 jewel. Then make another for Raven, but worded differently."

I pause, letting all the information be processed before continuing.

He nodded in understanding, I continued, "Hers shall say, word for word, 'Raven, wanted for unspeakable crimes against both her father and sister, as well as manipulation and kidnapping of sister. Please find and dispose of thoroughly. Reward is 200,000,000 jewel. Warning, she can use a special magic ability, to keep her from escape a nullifier is requested.' Any questions?" I ask once finished.

The man shook his head, "No Heartfilia-sama."

I nodded, "Good, you may take your leave. Act upon these orders immediately." The man bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

And for the last time today I smiled and silently sent Raven my fair-wells.

_'Well Raven, good-bye and good riddance!'_

**Raven's P.O.V (2 years later)**

I'm 10 today and I'm going to Magnolia to reunite with my sister.

For the last 2 years I've been running for my life to survive against a bunch of random people. I bet Judd put them up to it and it greatly pissed me off. What gave him the right to attach targets to people's heads just because they didn't want to listen to the bastard!

Anyway, back to my sister. We're supposed to meet up in front of Fairy Tail at 12:00. Right now I'm about 30 minutes away and its 12:30.

As you can see, I'm very late.

I see a river, and next to the river is a foot high wall. I start to walk on that wall, until a man tells me **(read: screams at me)** to get down.

I flicked him off.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I had a feeling that Raven was just going to pop up inside the guild just to scare them and then walk right outside to meet me. So that is why I'm waiting for her inside, just relaxing and drinking a strawberry milkshake. I check the time, 12:56, she should be here soon.

"Expecting someone, maybe a boyfriend?" Mira asks from behind the counter.

I shook my head, "No, not a boyfriend. Actually I'm waiting for an old friend of mine. I've known her since she was born, and I have a feeling she's going to start creating a lot of mischief just to make me laugh."

Mira tilts her head in curiosity, "Why?"

I sigh, "It's me and hers birthday today."

Mira's eyes widen, than she smiles even brighter that I actually thought possible, but then whispers so quietly that even the dragon slayer in the guild couldn't even hear it, "Happy birthday Lucy!"

I raise an eyebrow in question, but just let it pass as unspoken. Just then a deep and demonic voice laughing was heard around the whole guild. Everyone froze in their places.

I sighed yet again, "That'd be her now. She just loves to scare the crap out of everyone."

Then I yell, not even looking up from my milkshake, "Raven! Get down here and stop scaring everyone!"

Mira, along with everyone else, looked at me as if I was crazy.

I just shrugged.

**Raven's P.O.V**

"Raven! Get down here and stop scaring everyone!" I heard Lucy yell.

I looked down to see that she hadn't even looked up from her drink. I notice everyone else in the guild look at her like she's crazy.

"What?" She asks.

A boy with black hair, wearing just boxers answers, "Are you really Lucy? She would be equally as freaked."

Then a girl with a barrel of beer spoke up, "Gray, your clothes."

The look on the guys face was priceless! I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Then I fell off the rafter onto the floor below, right in front of Lucy.

She sigh for like the thousandth time, "I warned you."

"Stop sighing, you sound like a depressed cat! And no thanks to you! You could have caught me you know!" I grumbled out while standing up.

"Oi! Who are you?!" A guy with pink hair yells.

I jumped, "Holy Shit! Where'd you come from?!"

Everyone looked shocked, probably cause they just heard a ten year old cuss, but still, "What?! Oh right! I'm Raven, Lucy's super awesome friend."

So anyway, after that epic fail of a scare fest, we had a party for me and Lucy. I stole Cana's barrel and drank it. Got beat by Lucy, then Cana. Didn't get drunk and got mad, almost killing everyone, leaving Lucy to explain that I was just kidding. Become happy seconds later, and say, "Bye-bye Lucy. I got to go. Dad's not going to find himself!"

Lucy did a face palm. "That is impossible. And why now, I though you said that you'd join?"

"I know it's impossible, and I'm not joining until I find him!" I said giving her a hug.

I then shifted out of her grasp. Jumped onto this awesome stage and screamed, "MAGIC BOMB!"

Everyone in the guild who wasn't already dropped to the ground. Except Lucy of course. I laughed like a manic and teleported away, back to the small room I rented for the night. I then fell asleep, not bothering to change clothes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please give me feed back and I'll try to fix my mistakes! See you in two weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3: War and Kidnapping

**Raven's P.O.V**

It had been a week since me and Lucy had celebrated our birthday together. She had left the day after on a quest with her teammates, while I decided to stick around for a little while. Today was supposed to be when Lucy got back and I was kind of dreading it. I had gone wandering around Magnolia Forest late one night and had witnessed the guild being stabbed by multiple iron spikes. Before I could do anything, the guy left and I was unable to follow.

After that the guild's master, Gramps as he insisted, told everyone they would not do anything. Now we were just waiting around for Team Natsu to return, wondering why this would happen. I watched as they came down the stairs, their faces full of distraught and anger.

I walked over and took Lucy's hand, trying to provide comfort. She smiled and squeezed my hand in thanks, then let her attention fall on Gramps. He explained what had happened and who the most likely target was, only making Natsu angrier when he said that they were to do nothing.

I walked over and kicked his shin as hard as I could after all other attempts of calming him down failed. He winced and glared at me while I glared right back.

"You're a Baka. What do you think will happen if you storm their castle with no proof?" I questioned. He looked taken aback. I continued, "The Magic Counsel would instantly have you arrested, if those Phantoms didn't hand it to you first. You may be strong, but not strong enough to take on an entire guild as well as their master. You'd only cause problems that would cause everyone else here to worry. So shut up and sit down. They will strike again and when they do, you can have your revenge."

Everyone else looked at me in awe. I may be 10, but I wasn't stupid or oblivious to the events around me.

"How do you know they will strike again?" Gramps questioned me, suspicion evident on his face.

"The way they attacked. No one attacks a guild hall directly and so violently without some kind of motive. They want something, and that means there will be more than just this. I may be 10, but I am not oblivious." I answered, sitting down on a crate.

I saw Lucy giving me a look of 'you-paid-too-much-attention-in-those-strategy-classes' and I just shrugged at her, giving a look of 'so' back.

Everyone began to file out at that point, following Gramps order of staying groups. I let Lucy drag me back to her place, not wanting me to be on my own no matter how able I am to escape. I spent the night at her house, laughing and talking about all the strange things she had experience when she had joined. I in turn shared some of my own wild experiences while looking for my father, including:

An old woman who thought I was her daughter, a little girl obsessed with my black hair and tried to cut it off, and a group of men from another guild that were after my bounty who acted like complete players.

We were dying of laughter by the end of it all. Deciding we should go to bed, Lucy turned out her light and climbed into bed with me already under the covers. I was happy to be with my sister again after so long and hoped that the next day would be better.

I was wrong.

The next morning was filled with disaster and sadness. A kind girl who was part of guild, Levy, and her two friends were found beaten and displayed for all to see. When we arrived at the scene, Erza saw us first and gave me a solemn look.

"It seems that your prediction was correct." Is all she said, too angry for any other more words.

I stuck close to Lucy as more people started to show up. When Gramps arrived, the very first words out of his mouth were words of war and I couldn't agree more. In the short time I had been here I had found myself falling more and more in love with it. I had instantly connected with Levy and I cared about her almost as much as I did Lucy. I wanted revenge. I told Lucy thus and she told me to go, saying that she would help watch over Levy and the other two. I gave her a smile and walked up to Gramps. We locked eyes as I conveyed my silent request. He inclined his head in understanding and agreement. When I saw that they planned to march the full days walk there, I offered my services.

"I have a better idea than walking."

"And what would that be child?" Gramps asked, curious about my remark.

"Teleportation." I said simply and then closed my eyes, chanting, "Gate of dimension, let your doors open and allow entrance to your bridge."

In the two years I had be on my own, I had been strengthening my teleportation ability. I now had the strength to teleport a large group and still have enough to fight.

Letting my magic flow, I opened my eyes and a large circle surrounded the wizards as they looked around in surprise. Gramps looked at me in awe of my ability and smiled. I took a deep breath and a soft glow surrounded us. In an instant we were gone from Magnolia and only about 50 yards away from Phantom Lord's guild hall.

With a loud roar, Natsu blew a hole in Anone of their walls and charged in. The rest of us followed after. Before I entered the hole, Gramps grabbed my arm.

"Return to Magnolia. I have a bad feeling and believe it would be good if you were there. Besides, you are too young to witness such bloodshed." He said, his eyes giving no room for argument.

I nodded reluctantly and teleported away in an instant, but not before wishing him safety and luck. When I returned however, I witnessed the kidnapping of my sister right before my eyes. I blinked before realizing just what was going on.

"Oi! Let her go!" I shouted, running at them.

They looked up and the female tried to trap me in water, but I teleported last minute and punched her in the face. She stumbled back, but the watery hold she had on Lucy did not waver. The man attacked me from behind before I could get another chance of attack. Dodging his attacks as well as the woman's, I realized I had to retreat. I may be strong, but I wasn't strong enough to take on the two of them.

Quickly shoving my hand into the bubble holding her, I placed a magic tracker on Lucy's hand. I made it seem if I was trying to pull her out, but quickly retracted my hand when the water started to tighten. Pretending to be annoyed, I clicked my tongue and teleported away after muttering about getting reinforcements.

I instead had teleported to the roof of a building a few yards away. I then proceeded to follow them from a safe distance, making sure my feet touched only awnings and the tops of tarps. I knew the man had control of earth and was not about to risk being caught by him feeling me disturb the earth around me.

'_I will get you back, Lucy.'_ I thought, as I followed them.

* * *

**And there's chapter three! Also I've uploaded my first two youtube videos! They are nightcore and you can find me as Raven -V-B**


	4. Chapter 4: A promise or a Threat

**Yo! The next chapter is here!**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

I followed them to tower like ruins surrounded by rocky, barren lands. I waited until they left, walking back down the path back to their guild hall. Once they were gone, I waited just a little longer to make sure that no one else came around the corner. Though, just as I was heading towards the main tower I heard something rushing around the corner of the path. I froze and watched as Natsu barreled past me, heading straight for the tower.

"Wait! Natsu!" I yelled at him, getting his attention.

He stopped and turned to find me running after him. His eyes widened in surprise and he waited for me to catch my breath.

"I've been following them. The two that took Lucy are gone, but they put her in the tallest tower. It's been a good ten minutes since they took her in there." I explained all I had found after catching my breath.

He nodded his head, surprisingly serious for his usual care-free nature. Both our heads shot up when we heard a loud yelp of pain and a female scream. We both took off towards the tower to see Lucy falling from the highest story. Seeing she wasn't going to make it, I grabbed Natsu and pulled him to a quick stop.

The moment his feet stopped, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Throw me."

With a quick nod, he picked me up and chucked me at Lucy who was screaming her head off. Slamming my body into hers, I quickly teleported us to one of the decimated buildings. She then fell on top of me, the momentum of the fall still existent.

Natsu reached us a few seconds later, asking Lucy what had happened. I hit her head when she said she had jumped on her own after nailing Phantom Lord's master in the groin.

"Also!" She continued, handing me two crumple papers in her hand to me after they were both free. "He showed me this and I grabbed them before I jumped. This is the reason he's doing this."

Taking the paper, I unwrinkled one to find Lucy's face of when she was 15 on it below it read that whoever brought her back who no visible scars would receive 1,000,000 jewel.

"That bastard!" I growled, starting to unwrinkled the other paper.

The one with Lucy on it I handed to Natsu. Looking at the other paper, I let a low growl escape my throat. The paper had my face on it, reading that whoever killed me on terms of manipulation by magic and kidnapping would be given 2,000,000 jewel.

"Well this explains why so many people have been attacking me lately. It a complete load of bull!" I said, handing it to Natsu as well.

I saw his eyebrows rise after reading it. Lucy suddenly burst into tears, saying how she didn't want to leave Fairy Tail. I smiled at her while Natsu gave her a reassuring hug. He carried her on his back while I teleported us back to the guild, pocketing the two request sheets for later.

When we got back to the guild hall, I could tell Lucy was in no condition to explain anything. I took over in her place.

"Phantom Lord attacked your guild for a plus-plus situation. They wanted Lucy and they got to attack your guild at the same time." I began, though Mira interrupted soon after.

"Why do they want Lucy?" Pulling out the sheet about Lucy, I let it flick down so everyone could see what it read.

"She's a Heartifilia. And the only remaining member, her father, wants her back." I answered, as everyone's jaws dropped. Seeing no more interruptions I continued, "Of course they planned everything perfectly. The warning, the actual attack, your counter and Gramps' fall, to Lucy's kidnapping. But there were a few variables they didn't count on. One was Lucy's defiance towards them and how she jumped from the tower, two being Natsu's arrival at Lucy's holding cell, and three being me." I said, pulling out the other paper and holding it up.

There were more gasps of surprise and everyone looked at me suspiciously. "Of course this paper is a load of bull, but it seems that the Phantom Lord's master wasn't informed of my arrival in Magnolia when he made his move." I explained calmly, like they weren't silently accusing me of such crimes.

"Now I'm not going to stick around for your little fight. If I stay I will only cause more of a problem. Now please take care of Lucy for me and if you ever cause her harm or grief I will take revenge on you. Good-bye." I said simply, dropping the papers and teleporting away before anyone could stop me.

I landed a few miles outside of Magnolia and began walking away, refusing a single look back. I knew that if I stayed, it would only cause more problems than it was worth. Jose was after both of us and I also knew that Fairy Tail would take care of Lucy. I on the other hand would just be a distraction if I stuck around. Besides, if Fairy Tail did fail to protect her, it was better for me to hide and wait than get caught too.

I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eyes. I had just reconnected with her, and now I had to leave all over again.

"I hope she under stands." I said to myself as I walked down a completely random path.

**Time Sip – 7 ½ years**

It had been seven years since Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members went missing, and six months after they had showed back up. They just showed up, won the GMG, saved the world from dragons and an insane future guy, and then suddenly started acting like they never left. A bunch of lunatics is what they are.

I was walking down the streets of Magnolia on my way to surprise my sister and show how much I've grown. In those seven years since I last saw them, I had finally tracked down my father and had created my own guild.

My father had be slowly dying after being poisoned by a forest beast a year after my birth. To protect both me and my mother, he disappeared. I had found him when he had only a few months left. He was one of the last survivors of a now forgotten race known as the White Shadow Clan, along with my and Lucy's mother.

A race where they have the abilities of shadows and chaos, an ability granted to them by the Goddess of Discord and Control. After a child's thirteenth birthday, the parent of their gender passes down their power to the child. The ability of the women is control of Light &amp; Stars while the men have the ability of Chaos &amp; Shadows. All celestial wizard's heritage could be back tracked to the clan. The male celestial wizards started to show up after the clan was scattered and the clan's people started to mingle with outsiders. Though because Layla, my mother, had passed away a few days after my birth and Lucy had already been granted her abilities, her powers could not be passed on to me.

Instead I would gain the power of my father, after he taught me how to control it. I learned from him and then left him, letting him die a peaceful and unseen death.

I later created a guild of my own in honor of my father, known as the White Shadow. In my travels after my father I had met many people, some who chose to join me on my search for a home. After my fifteenth birthday, I decided to settle down in a town on the far reaches of Fiora in the middle of a forest of giant trees.

The ones who joined me on my adventure helped me, one who is now the 'Master.' I had refused the official title and asked Amy, one of the members, to take the title instead, though I still have the final say in all matters concerning the guild.

As I walked, caught the scent of blood and began to follow it. Walking faster I came upon a scene I was not too pleased by and I became quite pissed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&amp;R  
Also sorry it's a few days late!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Murder

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V 30 minutes earlier**

As I walked down to the guild with Plue, I began to recount all the things that had happened over the past few months.

Lisanna had come back from the dead and everyone was happy. Then we got frozen in time for 7 years thanks to Arcnologia and Grimore Heart, but when we got back everyone was happy once again. But then the GMG came, and nothing was ever the same. After I had let Fairy Tail down they started to ignore me, courtesy of guess who... Lisanna!

_'That bitch!'_ I thought_, 'She even got Natsu to forget that I ever existed. And if that wasn't enough, she pulled something even worse. She cut herself with a small knife and then went running to Team Natsu, saying that I had done it. After that incident, I was kicked off the team, I was horrible beaten by both Team Natsu and Mira, and then ignored by the entire guild. The only ones who cared for me were Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and the exceeds. Though they were gone on missions most of the time. In the end I was alone, if only things had stayed the way they were before the 7 year freeze.'_

And that lead me to think about Raven, I hadn't seen her in over 7 years. She must be grown up by now, maybe even found her dad.

_'I wonder how she's doing.'_ I thought, but then sighed, _'Knowing her, off somewhere just waiting for the right moment to pop up and annoy me half to death.'_ Only to stop and realizing how loud I sounded. I looked around to find that there was nobody around, not even the man in the boat who always told me to be careful.

"This is weird." I thought aloud.

But before I could ponder it any further, I heard a sound from above me. I looked up to see a hooded figure stabbing a girl on the roof of the building above me. The figure then proceeded to throw the body off the building, right towards me. Plue ran away back to the Spirit Realm, and I was too shocked to move.

Before the girl was throw off, she had grabbed on to the figure's hood and yanked it off. The girl was instantly thrown back, off the roof, right onto me. But just before the figure put back the hood and ran away, I saw it.

A flash of short, pure white hair.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

_'I had passed out.'_

That was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes. But when I did, I found myself under a dead body. I let out an ear-piercing shriek what had happened came back to me.

Quickly rolled the body from me to find my favorite shirt covered in blood, as well as my arms and face. Ignoring the need to gag, I looked down at the body of the dead person.

It was a girl around my age with shoulder length brown hair. Imbedded in her chest was an average kitchen knife, mainly used to cut fruits or vegetables. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of her chest.

I started to cry, feeling great compassion for such a pretty girl to be killed so mercilessly.

Though, as I pulled it out, more blood gushed from the wound, staining the mini-skirt I was wearing a dark red color. Before I could do anything else, I heard the sound of rushing footsteps. As I looked up, I found the horror-stricken faces of the very people who called themselves my nakama.

There was a moment of silence before Erza spoke, "Lisanna was right. How could you do this Lucy? You were like a sister to me!"

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you talking about?" I asked.

Master spoke next in a voice full of disappointment, "Don't play dumb Lucy. I never thought you of all people would do something like this. To kill an innocent child, let alone so young."

Then everything clicked into place. "M-master I didn't -"

"Don't lie Lucy!" Natsu cut me off, "Lisanna saw the entire thing! You actually think we'd believe a murderer over her?!"

I was lost for words. The very boy who brought me into this guild has just tossed me aside like I was nothing.

_'Wait,'_ I thought, _'Lisanna?!'_

"Lucy!" Master's voice boomed, taking me out of my thoughts. "For this unspeakable crime, you are here by banished from Fairy Tail! After today, if you enter the guild or seen near it, any member of this guild has a right to attack you! Now, give me your hand child."

The very people who I once called my nakama are now yelling at me.

Even Mira, who I saw as an older sister.

But what her worst of all is when Gray, who was stand right beside me, called me a "Murderous traitor." He was my brother-figure.

_'Nobody in the guild believes me. They think I'm a traitor.'_ I thought, giving master my right hand. But as he removed the mark from my hand, something within me snapped.

My tears stopped.

It started to rain.

I stood up, letting my bangs cover my eyes. I felt a pure rage churn inside of me, bubbling up from deep within my heart.

I began to chuckle, which turned into laughter. It was full of hatred. Everyone looked at me in shock, including Master. I looked up, my eyes full of the same hatred within my laughter.

"Fine! Believe what you want!" I snarled, "But I guess I was wrong about one thing. Fairy Tail doesn't care about their nakama! They never have and I bet they never will!"

Everyone froze in shock at the words that came from my mouth. I took this opportunity to run, almost ramming into somebody as I went. I heard people shouting, telling me to stop. I didn't. I ran down the empty streets. My vision blurred by the rain.

_'I hate them!'_ I thought, _'I hate them all! They don't care about me! How dare they accuse me of a crime I did not commit! I'll get them back! I swear!'_

I continued running until I was lost somewhere within Magnolia forest. I looked down at my now empty hand and realized just how alone I really was.

"I'm alone." I murmured to myself as I leaned against a tree, letting the rain slide down my face.

"No you're not." A voice answered back, startling me from my stupor.

My head snapped up to find a girl with pure black hair and silver eyes staring right back at me. Slowly backing up I took full note of her appearance. She wore a pair of baggy, black cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a midriff, long-sleeve shirt that was a dark-ish grey. On her feet she wore a pair of thick hiking boots and on her hands were a pair of fingerless, electric blue gloves. For some reason the rain wasn't touching her.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the girl's sudden arrival. She smirked and gave a deep, mocking bow before straightening and saying, "It's been a while, Onee-chan~"

My eyes widened, not believing what I was witnessing. The girl opened her arms expectantly and waited. Realizing that this wasn't a joke or dream, I ran into her arms, crying tears of joy and relief.

"Lucy come with me. I saw what they did to you and I refuse to let them go unpunished. I have my own guild now and I want you to join it." She said, still holding onto me.

My breath hitched. She saw what happened and she believed in me. Not only that but she was offering me a new home and a place to stay. Pulling out of the surprisingly warm embrace, I looked into her eyes and nodded. Without further words, she held onto my shoulders tightly and took me away.

I lost everything, and as if by some unforeseen force my sister had come and saved me. Just like she had promised the day we parted what was now nine years ago.

'_Thank you, Raven.'_

* * *

**Hey! So there's chapter 4! Hope you guys/girls liked it and please R&amp;R! Give me criticism if it's needed please!**


	6. Chapter 6: White Shadow

**Raven's P.O.V - Before finding Lucy**

What I found when I followed the scent of blood was not a happy one. Fairy Tail was surrounding someone and from what I could tell, they were angry. Walking closer my eyes widened at the voice I heard. The very voice that took care of me when I was young was now crying, her voice strained.

I walked even closer, only stopping when I heard her start to say, "M-master I didn't-"

Only she never finished.

"Don't lie Lucy! Lisanna saw the entire thing. You think we'd believe a murderer over her!" Natsu exclaimed cutting her off

Murderer?

Lucy?

Not possible!

After Natsu claimed that, I stopped listening and started walking faster, though just as I got close enough to reach for her, she took off and almost ran into me. As she left, a lot of the members yelled for her to stop though she ignored them.

I felt anger for her well up in my chest, as well as the anger from realizing that they broke their promise of protecting her. Walk in right up to Natsu, I socked him in the jaw, and sent him flying. There were shouts of surprise and protest, though I silenced them.

"Shut Up!" I yelled commandingly, "How dare you! Just because of the word of a single person, you think it's alright to claim another guilty!"

Natsu got up from where he landed and yelled back, "Why would Lisanna have a reason to lie?"

"Why would Lucy have a reason to murder?" I questioned back.

They all fell silent, Gramps looked down at the feet in thought.

"Not only have you judged a person without listening to their side, but you have also broken the promise you made seven years ago. The promise of protecting Lucy and making sure she is alight. Now I will fulfill the promise I made to you if you caused Lucy harm or grief. From this day on, Fairy Tail is now my and my guild's enemy!"

Saying that, I turned and started walking away. I heard Natsu yell to stop and run at me. Waiting until he was only inches from me, I teleported away to where Lucy was.

**After Raven and Lucy Teleported Away**

We arrived in the middle of a forest, surrounded by huge trees. Taking Lucy's hand and silently laughing at her amazed face, I led her through the trees. We soon exited the forest to see a field of grass twice as tall as us.

"Wow, what is this place?" Lucy asked as I started to pull her through the grass.

This forest is called The Giant's Fortress and this grass field is known as The Maze." I explained, continuing along an unseen path.

"Why is it called The Maze? Can't you just cut the grass down or find a way to fly over it?" She questioned, keeping her hand firmly in mine.

"Because this place is void of magic. You can't use any form of magic here and you can't cut the grass because it's reinforced. It uses the air as armor. Meaning that it's almost impossible to navigate." I explained.

She made an 'oh' face and fell quiet, letting me continue to drag her while she began to play with her keys. I smiled at her obviously worried face and slowed to a stop.

"Don't worry, there is one spot in this maze of grass that you can use magic and that's where we're going." I reassured her, beginning to pull her once again.

We made our way through the grass and soon we walked through the last wall, coming to a small path that led to a cliff over looing a glittering sea. Lucy gasped in awe of the sight. At the very edge of the cliff was a seemingly small two story building that was surrounded by a small garden of flowers. I gave Lucy's hand a squeeze, causing her to look at me in wonder.

"Welcome to your new home, Onee-chan." I said, swinging my hand towards the seemingly small building.

"Yeah, I'm home Raven." She giggled back, letting me pull her once more toward her new home.

Once we were at the door, I let go of her hand and knocked on the door. A small magic circle appeared above my head, asking for a password. After I entered it, it asked to scan my guild mark. My guild mark was on the inside of my left hip, halfway hidden by my jeans. Pulling down my jeans slightly, fully revealing my mark and let the small circle scan it. Once that was done, I pulled back up my jeans.

It floated over to Lucy and I said, "She's a guest." It then disappeared, hearing me authorize her entrance. She looked at me in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We reside in the middle of nowhere and have already made a few enemies, which means having a few safety measures. We officially became a guild a few days after the GMG actually." I answered, opening the door.

"I'm back! And with company!" I call, waiting for a certain little duo to appear.

"Raven-neesan!" Two voiced squealed as two blurred forms rammed in to me.

I smiled and fell back laughing as a little pair of twins hugged me tightly.

"Come on now, get off you to. We have a guest." I told them, lightly pulling them off me.

They got off to stare at Lucy, who I could tell became slightly intimidated by their stares. I smacked them both in the back of the head.

"Be nice. This is Lucy." I chided at them.

Their eyes widened and they proceeded to glomp Lucy. Lucy let out a startled yelp and fell back at the sudden impact. I laughed at the scene, sensing someone come up behind me.

"So this is the infamous Lucy we've all heard about. She's like the exact opposite of you almost in terms of looks." I heard Jake, the twin's older brother, comment behind me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

**(Let me explain the lay out of the first floor. It's like a small tavern with a bar on the back wall. There's a set of stairs to the left of the bar that leads to the second floor which is just bedrooms.)**

"So is it true? That you're Raven's sister?" I heard Ichi-kun, the male twin, question Lucy.

"Yeah. We both came from the same mother, though different fathers." Lucy answered, though I decided to drop a bomb.

"Actually, turns out we came from the same dad too. We're full sisters." I said, walking over to the bar where Amy, titled master and mother-hen of White Shadow, was cleaning some of the cups and asked for a drink.

"What?!" I heard Lucy exclaim.

"I'll explain everything later, for now let's get you cleaned up." I told her, finishing the water Amy had given me.

She looked down at herself to see that she was still covered in blood, which at this point had dried. The twins quickly jumped off her, realizing this fact as well. I nodded my head over to the stairs telling her to follow. Jake, the twins, and Amy were the only ones on the first floor so I didn't need to bother with introductions till later.

Following me up the stairs, I took Lucy to my room and told her to take a shower while I got her something to change into. She did as was told and when she got out of the shower, I gave her a pair of white jean shorts, a candy apple red tank-top, and some undergarments. Taking her other, blood-stained clothes, I took them outside and burned them. I came back inside to find Lucy sitting on a barstool answering the twin's questions.

"What type of magic do you use?" Shi-chan, the female twin, questioned with wide and innocent eyes.

"Oh, I use celestial magic." She answered, holding up her pouch of keys.

Shi-chan and Ichi-kun stared at them in awe.

"I think it's time for introductions, don't you?" I interrupted, taking a seat next to shi-chan. The twin nodded as did Lucy. "This is Shinu and Ichiru Kage, and the red head over there is there older brother Jake Kage. This lovely woman behind the bar is Amy Munto and this guild's Master." I said, introducing everyone there.

"Only by title." Amy said back, setting down a cup. "Little Raven here didn't want to be the master though everyone else wanted her to be. So as a compromise, I became master to outsiders and Raven became master to everyone in the guild. I sign the papers, but she gets to make the decisions and has the final say." Lucy nodded, understanding my reluctance since she knew I didn't view myself an appropriate leader.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Amy, wanting to know who else I could introduce in person before having to name the ones not here.

"They're all either exploring and will be back before sundown or are on missions." She answered, putting up all the clean cups.

Nodding in response I began to list all the others we had in our guild, "We have a total of twelve members, and you've already met five. The other seven are Isaac Munto, – Amy's husband – Kaito Takashi, Devon Kumo, Ari Kiba, Ikuto Massomune, Haruka Mori, and Sora Shiori."

Lucy nodded her head once I was done, taking in all the names. Seeing that it was almost time for dinner, I got up and walked over to the door. Sharing a nod with Amy, I grabbed a hand sized bell from beside the door and stepped out onto the porch. Ringing the bell for a minute, I waited for the smoke.

Because of the enormity of the forest and grass, we enchanted a bell so that no matter where a member was they would be able to hear it and were to shoot up a small smoke trail when it was heard. Though the bell could only be heard by those with the guild mark.

A few seconds later I trail of smoke could be seen coming from the grass a few yards out. Walking back inside, I set the bell back by the door frame and sat back down. A few minutes later, three people entered through the door.

Pointing to each them, I said, "This would be Ari, Devon, and Sora. You three this is Lucy, my Sister."

After the short introduction, Ari shot forward and gave Lucy a hug.

"Welcome to White Shadow, Lucy!" She exclaimed, releasing her.

Devon just gave a short nod while Sora gave her a warm smile and a quick hand shake, noticing how both of them slightly blushed at the contact. Lucy gave each of them a smile, while I watched in amusement. Seeing how long it takes those two to get together was going to be quite amusing.

"Well that all of you are here, I think I should ask the question. Lucy, will you join?" I asked once everyone was seated and Amy was finishing up dinner.

Lucy looked at me in surprise. There were similar looks on the other's faces, excluding Amy. She usually knew what was going on in my head. After a few seconds of silence, Lucy nodded her head. Taking her over to the stairs, I called out to Amy that I'd be right back. I took her into the farthest room on the right and brought her into a small office. Pulling a stamp stick out of the bottom drawer or a cabinet, I turned to her.

"Where do you want it?" She pointed to the inside of her right hip, the opposite side to mine.

Smiling, I pressed down the stamp and released it to reveal a golden colored crescent with a bat wing on either side. Putting back up the stamp, I led Lucy back down stairs.

'_Welcome to White Shadow Onee-chan.'_ I thought.

'_And welcome to your new family. One that won't betray you.' _

* * *

**Yo! Here's the new chapter! R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 6-5: Characters

**Sorry for the late update. This is a list and description of each White Shadow member excluding Raven and Lucy. The pics I chose to represent their looks are on my profile. Chapter 7 will be uploaded Sunday, for real. Enjoy! Oh, and if you have questions anout any of the descriptions or want more info on a certain character, go ahead and PM me and I'll answer as soon as I can. Also, the title thing will come up later. I put them up here so you have something to refer to.**

* * *

**Name:** Jake Kage

**Age:** 18

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Shape-shifter – The ability to become any form the user wishes, though the larger the mass, the more energy it needs.

**Likes:** Raven, the twins

**Dislikes:** Loud people, ignorant people, people

**How they met Raven:** He and his two younger siblings tried to steal from Raven when she was traveling through a town. They were unsuccessful for she caught them, but she let them go. Jake was part of a gang by force and had to bring back something of value or his siblings would pay the price. Raven found out somehow and destroyed the gang, saving Jake's siblings. Jake swore loyalty to Raven and he has been with her ever since.

**Title: **Wolf

**Name:** Shinu Kage

**Age:** 12

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Destruction – The ability to destroy anything she touched, much like a virus.

**Likes:** Raven, her brothers, music

**Dislikes:** Fights, loud noises, negative emotions

**How they met Raven:** Her older brother was part of a gang that stole from the town and its villagers. Her older brother didn't want anything to do with the gang, but they threatened her and her twin. One day they try to steal from Raven but she catches them in the act. Instead of harming them she let them go. Her brother was unable to steal anything that day and she and her twin were about to pay the price when Raven showed up and saved them. Shinu followed her along with her older brother and twin ever since.

**Title:** Deamon

**Name:** Itachi Kage

**Age: **12

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Healing and construction – The ability to heal and create thing that were once destroyed.

**Likes: **His sister, his older brother, Raven, fights

**Dislikes:** Quiet

**How they met Raven:** His older brother was part of a gang that stole from the town and its villagers. His older brother didn't want anything to do with the gang, but they threatened him and his twin. One day they try to steal from Raven but she catches them in the act. Instead of harming them she let them go. His brother was unable to steal anything that day and he and his twin were about to pay the price when Raven showed up and saved them. Itachi followed her along with his older brother and twin ever since.

**Title:** Angel

**Name:** Sora Shiori

**Age:** 17

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Illusion – The ability to change the environment without physically taking something away or adding.

**Likes:** Animals, mischief

**Dislikes:** Grumpy people, boredom

**How they met Raven:** Sora lived in a circus, though he did not live there willingly. He was the ringleader's 'pet' and did illusionary tricks for him. When Raven entered the tent to steal the ringleader's magic box that was said to contain a magic rune, she found him with a collar around his neck. The collar was chained to the wall and was enchanted so that he couldn't escape. Seeing this Angered Raven and she freed him, asking him where the box was. Sora explained that the box was a fake and it was all an illusion he created for the ringleader. They escaped and Sora stayed with Raven and her friends.

**Title:** Magician

**Name: **Amy Munto

**Age:** 27

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Freeze Time – The ability to stop/slow time for a certain amount of time.

**Likes:** The bar, quiet

**Dislikes:** Destruction, too much noise, fights

**How they met Raven:** Amy and her husband owned a dying tavern. The local guild that they were a part of would take almost all of their profit and the guild's presence scared all but a few costumers away. Then Raven and her group of friends came to the town. Raven asked for a few rooms for the night and promised to be gone by the next afternoon. As Raven and her friends got settled, a loud bang startled them. Raven ran down the stairs to find Amy holding her husband back as their guild started tearing apart the tavern. When Raven showed up, the guild turned to her and then yelled at Amy and her husband for allowing outsiders to stay. One of the guild men was about to hit Amy when Raven stopped them and began to beat anyone else who got near. The next day word of the town's guild being disbanded reached Amy's ears and as a thank you, Amy allowed Raven to make the tavern her guild house. In response Raven declined, but asked Amy if she would come with them to their guild house. Amy and her husband agreed.

**Title:** Master

**Name:** Toby Munto

**Age:** 31

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Stone – The ability to create, build, or destroy stone structures. Kind of like Jura

**Likes:** Amy, building/crafting, stories

**Dislikes:** Negative people

**How they met Raven:** Toby and his wife owned a dying tavern. The local guild that they were a part of would take almost all of their profit and the guild's presence scared all but a few costumers away. Then Raven and her group of friends came to the town. Raven asked for a few rooms for the night and promised to be gone by the next afternoon. As Raven and her friends got settled, a loud bang startled them. Raven ran down the stairs to find Toby's wife holding Toby back as their guild started tearing apart the tavern. When Raven showed up, the guild turned to her and then yelled at Toby and his wife for allowing outsiders to stay. One of the guild men was about to hit Toby's wife when Raven stopped them and began to beat anyone else who got near. The next day word of the town's guild being disbanded reached Toby's ears and as a thank you, he allowed Raven to make the tavern her guild house. In response Raven declined, but asked Toby if he would come with them to their guild house. Toby and his wife agreed.

**Title:** Golem

**Name:** Ari Kiba

**Age:** 16

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Elemental – The powers of water, fire, earth, wind, ice, nature, and lightning.

**Likes:** Hugs, happiness, warmth, parties

**Dislikes:** Boredom, grumpy people, constant noise (like a fly buzzing, or a dropping faucet)

**How they met Raven:** Ari tried to die. She climbed to the top of a large building and without a second thought, jumped. Before she reached the bottom, Raven came out of nowhere and saved her. She talked to Raven, saying she ends up killing everyone who gets close to her. Raven realized that Ari couldn't control her powers and they would go out of control if her emotions peaked. Raven gave Ari comfort and told her that if she wanted someone to care for her, to come with her to a place where her magic won't hurt anyone. She also told Ari that she could help her learn to control her powers and emotions. Ari agreed, happy that she finally had a chance to live a life free of fear.

**Title:** Hime

**Name:** Davion Kumo

**Age:** 16

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Sound – The ability to control sound.

**Likes:** Silence, dark rooms

**Dislikes:** Touching, loud noises, cheerful people

**How they met Raven:** Davion lived alone, taking what he found and selling it as something else. He lied, cheated, and tricked his way through his youth. He was trying to sell old, dried up dog teeth as ancient dragon teeth when the rune guard came from nowhere and arrested him. He was taken to the town prison and was to reside there until someone either bailed him out or he stayed the full sentence. Raven happened to be visiting the prison a few days later to turn in a small group of bandits. She saw him and asked the guard what he was doing there. The guard told her he was a scammer who had stolen and mislead many of his costumers into buying fake goods. Raven walked up to Davion and asked him how long he had been on his own. Davion answered and Raven decided to pay his bail if he joined her guild and stopped lying. Not wanting to stay locked up, he agreed and left the prison with Raven.

**Title:** Rat

**Name:** Kaito Takashi

**Age:** 20

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Knowledge – The ability to enter one's mind and take information from it. Mind reading basically

**Likes:** Girls

**Dislikes:** Men

**How they met Raven:** Kaito got lost in the Giant's Fortress Forest where Raven's guild resided. He somehow stumbled upon The Maze grass and then wondered through it all the way to the guild without meaning to. When Kaito saw the seemingly small hut, he thought they would know how to get to a town. When Kaito knocked, the door opened to reveal Raven, who stared at him in confusion. When he explained that he was lost and couldn't use his magic, she explained to him the forest's properties and invited him to stay the night since it was getting late. He agreed. In the morning Raven asked him if he wished to stay and be a part of the guild. He agreed since he were looking for a guild to join.

**Title:** Owl

**Name:** Ikuto Massomune

**Age:** 19

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Light – The ability to create lacrima, as well as power them.

**Likes:** Breakfast, feminine things, mornings

**Dislikes:** Nighttime, Kaito

**How they met Raven:** Ikuto is a crossdresser who was born with a very frail body. His parents dressed him as a girl since birth so as to protect him from the threat of playing with other boys would bring. He actually searched out Raven after hearing a rumor about her from one of the tourists that had come to their town. Deciding to find her, he packed his backs, and said farewell to his reluctant parents. He found her after a few months and was able to talk her into letting him join. When he first entered the guild, Kaito, a teen at the time, continuously hit on him and has yet to realize that Ikuto is a guy, much to Ikuto's annoyance.

**Title:** Sun

**Name:** Haruka Mori

**Age:** 13

**Description:** On profile

**Magic:** Music – The ability to play any instrument and the ability to enchant the mind using sound.

**Likes:** Music, dancing, drama

**Dislikes:** Sitting still, mornings

**How they met Raven:** She ran away from her home to be a traveling musician, only to be robbed and left for dead on the side of an untraveled road. Raven happened upon her and asked if she wanted to join her guild, where her musical talents would be appreciated. She agrees, having nothing better to do and being completely lost.

**Title:** Muse


	8. Chapter 7: A new life and family

**Here you go! Chapter 7! finally done!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It had been 3 months since I had joined Raven's guild and I had learned the truth about who I really was. Raven had explained to me the day after I had arrived how our father had secretly been with our mother while Judd had forced her to marry him.

I was already within her when she and Judd had wed. After finding this out, Judd had refused to take her. When I was born, Judd was glad that I held my mother's looks and not my fathers. In the few days before mother's death, a few days after having Raven, she had passed down her gift of cosmos and order to me.

I had mistaken it for celestial magic and had never looked further into it. Raven helped to teach me how to unlock and control the true potential of my gift. I had finally gotten full control of it only 2 weeks ago and it hadn't just changed my magic. My hair was a much brighter golden and my eyes had also changed to a golden color. My skin had taken a tanned appearance and even my very aura had changed, which Ari had told me.

I had decided to get rid of my old girly-girl look and change my miniskirts to cutoff jean shorts. No more pig-tails, instead I left it down to do as it pleases.

I had also decided that with my powers under control, it was time to take on a mission. Though Raven insisted on joining me since it would be the first time I would be leaving the guild home since arriving. Though it wouldn't be just us two, Sora and Jake had offered to come as well, much to my own happiness.

In the few months I had been here, I had found that I had developed a crush on Soar. He was kind, strong, cute, and was a bookworm just like me. Though I had grown closer to everyone else as well

I walked out of the shower I had taken and wrapped a towel around me while I dried my hair. Walking over to the closet I shared with Raven sense we share the same room, I grabbed a pair of faded blue jean shorts and a white tank-top. Throwing on a gray/silver shall and my brown belt with my keys, I headed out the door and down the stairs, excited for my first day out in 3 months.

As I entered the main hall, Ari ran and jumped on me. She had a habit of koalaing people when she was excited or worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, setting her down.

"I'm excited for you! You finally get to go on your first mission!" She said, bouncing up and down. I laughed at her childishness and put my hands on her shoulders to stop the bouncing.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Ari-chan." I said, sweat-dropping at the hyper girl.

She stopped bouncing and ran off in another direction after spotting Ikuto-kun, glomping him when she got close enough. I laughed at her antics and how Ikuto-kun almost dropped the cereal he was eating. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Raven, a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Something popped up and I can't go with you on your mission. Jake and Sora are still going though." She answered, a guilty look still present. I smiled at her.

"It's fine. You're the 'Master' and that means you have to deal with a lot of crap. Jake and Sora will be there so it'll be fine." I told her, soothing her worries.

She sighed and agreed, "Ok, but if anything happens to you it's on their heads."

Said boys heard her threat and stiffened, silently agreeing to protect me.

I smiled and sent her away to do her job, hoping that it went well. I headed over to Jake and Sora, and asked if they were ready to go. They agreed and headed out, having Raven teleport us to the closest town with a train.

"So what's the mission again?" Sora asked once we were seated.

He was an air-head most of the time, but at the same time he was very sharp and clever. The kind of person who could blend into a crowd, while cleverly plotting a way of escape. He used illusion/warp magic. (Explanation in character analysis in previous chapter)

"Idiot. We're heading to Florian to pick up an artifact and transport it to Gamma three towns over. It's a bodyguard job to make sure outside parties don't try to take it." Jake scolded at him, explaining to mission to him for the fourth time.

Jake was the exact opposite of Sora. He was blunt and had a cold exterior, but he was also very strong and protective of the members. I had come to see him as an older brother who had a seriously adorable crush on one of the other members, though I haven't figured out which one. I just laughed at their antics.

"Come on you two! If you keep this up the train managers will kick us off." I scolded them, though still smiling.

They stubbornly agreed and the rest of the ride was filled with stories of past missions. We exited the train and followed Jake as he led the way to the requestor's house. I knocked on the door, Sora and Jake stood a little behind, and a young boy with fluorescent green hair answered.

"Hello! We're here about the request." I told the boy, who smiled and let us in.

"Ah. Welcome mages! May I ask which guild has accepted my request?" A small man in a light grey suit asked, his hair the same color as the boy.

"White Shadow." Jake answered. The man nodded, and then turned to me most likely thinking I was the leader.

"I'm sure you understand your job. Here's the item and please make sure that it stays unharmed. It's quite fragile. You're not to open the box and I will be sending another group of mages to follow you to make sure you don't. Nothing personal, I just can't bring myself to trust many people." He told me, handing me a small box the size of my palm that was wrapped in a velvet cloth.

There was a latch with a small lock on it to keep it closed. I nodded, as did Sora and Jake. I handed the box to Sora and he used his magic to make it seem as if it had disappeared the moment he touched it.

The man freaked out for a second before realizing the box was still safe. We left with the promise of returning in a few day for the pay.

"So what you think is in the box? I mean I could use my magic to find out." Sora wondered, curious as ever.

"No Sora. The man literally said that he was sending people to follow us so as to make sure we don't. We'll find out when we get there." I told him, now Jake would probably just of hit him in the head.

**No one's P.O.V **\- With Team Natsu

"Why do we have to follow?! Why can't we just take the box and do it ourselves?!" Natsu whined, not liking the covert way they had to handle the mission.

"Our job is to just watch and make sure they don't go against the rule of the job. If we take the box it would be seen as ill will and we would make an enemy out of a guild." Erza told him.

"Besides, if you hadn't taken your time getting off that train, we would be the ones who got to the guy's house first." Gray added.

"Say that again Ice-Prick, I dare you!" Natsu shouted back at Gray.

"What did you call me Flame-Brain?!" Gray shouted back, smashing heads with Natsu.

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza asked, turning around.

"No mam!" "Aye!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed, pretending to be friends.

"Guys be quiet! If you keep making so much noise they'll hear." Lisanna hissed at the others.

"Sorry." The three muttered back.

**Back to Lucy, Sora, and Jake**

"So who's following us?" Sora asked Jake.

"It's a team of four. Two girls and two boys. The boys seem to hate each other, but pretend to be friends when around one of the girls cause they're scared of her. The other girl seems level headed." Jake answered, causing Lucy to stiffen at the description.

"Did they say any names?" She asked, hoping it wasn't them. Jake looked at her weird, but shook his head.

"No, but the guys called each other Ice-Prick and Flame-Brain." He answered.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked after seeing Lucy go white. She nodded, before saying a name that made both boys go red with anger.

"Fairy Tail."


	9. Chapter 8: First Request and Dove

**HI! Sorry for the wait! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Lucy and co made it to Gamma in good time, though the thought that Fairy Tail, Team Natsu no less, was following them was not very helpful. As they made their way towards the museum, Team Natsu became louder and obviously more anxious. It was almost as if they wanted to be heard.

"Can we at least yell at them to shut up and do their job correctly?" Sora whined to Jake, wanting nothing more than to have an excuse to pummel them.

"No. Just bear with it for a few more minutes and then you can do whatever the hell you want while we're heading back. Just make sure to be _with_ us when we collect the reward." Jake told him, giving him permission to use his magic after we dropped the box.

Sora smirked, letting his mood lighten at the thought of sweet revenge. Lucy smiled at their plotting, though it wasn't her usual smile. She found it quite hard to smile with the very guild and people who betrayed her at their back. The two boys frowned at this, slowly plotting a way to get back at them for what they had do to Lucy. Sora dropped back and stated walking with Lucy. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Play along." Sora whispered to her, making sure she heard. She looked at him, a lot more confused.

"You know Dove, I bet those wizards that were assigned to watch us are a bunch of chumps. If they were even close to our level, they would have already confronted us." Sora commented to Lucy a little too loudly, making sure they had heard.

They both felt the spike of temperature, Lucy glaring at Sora like he was an idiot.

"I have to agree with you for once Sora. I can't feel any magical presence at all." Jake said, joining in.

Lucy then caught on, starting to like the completely insane idea after feeling another spike in temperature with a bit of cold.

"Maybe there's no one at all. The one who gave us the job probably gave us that piece of info to just scare us. Either that or their slacking off on their job and are off eating cake somewhere." Lucy commented, knowing just how much Erza hated being told she was slacking for cake.

Jake and Sora looked at her quizzically, but then felt a huge spike in magic energy coming from the red head of the group following them.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Lucy heard the pink haired mage yell at their back, causing the three White Shadow mages smirk.

"Who? Us?" Lucy asked, turning to face the pinkette with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Yes you! Who do you think you are to talk about us like that? Do you even know who we are?" He yelled in Lucy's face, getting into her personal space.

Sora and Jake instantly reacted, both shoving a hand against the pinkette and pushing him back.

"Watch who you get close to pinky." Jake said, letting some of his anger slip out.

"To answer your questions, we know you're Fairy Tail and we can say whatever we want, no matter who _we_ are." Lucy told him, sneering at him though on the inside she was panicking.

Natsu growled, not liking how they were talking to him.

"At least take back the comment about slacking off. We're right here aren't we." The red head commented, stepping in front of Natsu.

"No. Because you technically were slacking off. We knew who you were and knew you were following us from the start because you were being too loud." Sora told them, standing by Lucy protectively, not liking just how close the pinkette had gotten to her.

Erza glared at him, but did not comment against it for he was right. Instead, her attention was drawn to the golden keys attached to the blond mage.

"Where did you get those?" She questioned, pointing to the keys. The other Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened in surprise at their presence.

"Hm… oh these?" Lucy said, faking ignorance to think of an excuse. "I found them near a cliff in Magnolia. It's kind of sad really. All their contracts had been cancelled and none of them knew where their master was. Though they did say it had something to do with Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked up to find all of their faces had paled. Lucy just shrugged, hiding the pain the lie had caused her, and motioned for Jake and Sora to go. They walked away heading to the museum.

Lisanna watched them go from the back, feeling terrible. It was her fault everything was like this. If only she had approached Lucy after she heard a scream and saw Lucy with a bloody figure, instead she ran like a coward and told the guild something that she was unsure of herself. If only she had gone with them instead of staying at the guild, too scared to face the blond. If only she had been brave.

'_I'm so sorry Lucy. If only I hadn't been a coward you would probably still be alive and well.'_ She thought, feeling her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"So where'd that story come from?" Jake asked me, a little surprised at the story I had made for having the keys.

I just shrugged and said, "I couldn't just tell them I was Lucy, so I made up a believable lie."

Sora and Jake nodded in understanding. We finally made it to the museum and watched impatiently as they opened the small box. Only to be filled with disappointment when they got a look of what was inside. It was a piece of cheese. Fucking cheese. The group left then and there, suddenly glad Raven wasn't there or else she would have pitched a fit.

"So now we just go to the old guy with this note and get the reward money." Sora said, pocketing the note the museum director had given them to bring back as proof that the package was delivered safely.

"Yep." I answered, glad they were finally going back to their guild house.

She was starting to feel home sick after their encounter with Team Natsu. The trip back seemed faster than the trip to the museum, though that was most likely because they had Team Natsu breathing down their necks. As we finally reached the requestor's house, we stopped. The door was lying on the ground, ripped off its hinges. Jake grabbed the sword that was on his back and unsheathed it, taking point. Sora secured his satchel, reaching his hand into it for one of his weapons. I grabbed Leo's key and got ready to open his gate.

Jake slowly enter the house, with Sora and I following after. As we got inside, we found the place was a mess. Furniture was turned over and torn, papers littered the floor, and the wall were filled with holes.

"It looks like tornado ripped through this place. Someone must have really been wanting to find something." Sora muttered, slightly amazed at the amount of damage.

A groan from under the flipped over couch caused us all to jump. Jake flipped it back over to find the requestor, bloody and beaten.

"Oi! What happened here?!" Jake questioned him.

"They wanted the box… you must… stop them! If they… get ahold of it… we're all doomed." He rasped, finding it hard to breathe.

Pushing Jake out of the way, I laid my hands upon his chest and tapped into my magic.

"What the hell happened here?" A familiarly annoying voice questioned from behind us.

Ignoring it, I set to work on healing the injured man in front of me.

"What is she doing?" Another voice questioned as the new group of people came up behind me.

"She's healing him. Turns out some group attacked him and they wanted the box we just delivered. Don't know why though. They opened it when we got to that museum and all it was a piece of aged cheese." Jake told them and continued to heal.

"I thought she was a celestial mage, how can she heal?" I heard one of them ask.

"There's more to celestial magic than just keys, Erza Scarlet." I told her after finishing my healing.

Standing, I turned to find them uncomfortably close.

"Could you please, um, back up? I kind of fell a little uncomfortable at your closeness." I asked, looking at them with a slightly pleading look.

Erza looked at me softly before she to a couple of steps back. Seeing Erza back off, Natsu and Gray backed off as well, not wanting to get in trouble. Lisanna and Happy were already at a nice distance so they didn't have to move.

"Your name was Dove, correct?" Erza asked, trying to show no harm as if trying to apologize for earlier.

Smiling at her attempt, I answered, "Yes, and the two boys beside me are Jake and Sora. And it's alright, everyone was just tired and annoyed from the long trip."

Erza looked at me in surprise, before smiling much more calmly.

"A perceptive one. Though I think introductions should start later. Right now we need to go after the ones who did this. They're most likely heading for the museum." She said, taking charge.

I smiled sadly. It seems that nothing has really changed since my 'departure.'

"Sora, I need you to go and tell Amy what has happened and that we'll be a bit late. Jake and I will head over to the museum with Fairy Tail. Once you're done, have Chaos bring you back." I added on. The guild members had decided to call Raven 'Chaos' when out on requests, so as to make sure those she crossed on the wrong road didn't use it as a lead back to the guild.

Sora nodded and braced himself. He had never been a fan of teleportation. Taking a breath, I quietly chanted the spell Raven taught me and sent Sora to the guild. I then turned my attention to Jake and my old guild-mates.

"Ready?" I asked, insinuating that we were going to travel by my magic.

They nodded. Closing my eyes, I once again began to chant the spell.

**Erza's P.O.V**

'_This spell… it's the same spell Raven used to teleport us to Phantom Lord! How does she know this spell? I must question her once this is over.'_ I thought to myself as light surrounded me and we were once again in Gamma.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, warning, I will be slow to update from now on. R&amp;R**


End file.
